Fake Diamond
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Era uma comparação medíocre, falsa e pouco poética. O coração de Ginny bateu mais forte. x TOM RIDDLE/GINNY WEASLEY x


**Sumário: **Era uma comparação medíocre, falsa e pouco poética. O coração de Ginny bateu mais forte.

**Harry Potter não me pertence.**

**Essa fanfic não foi betada, então perdoe os erros, se houverem.  
**

* * *

**Fake Diamond**

* * *

_I'm like a child,_  
_ Who belongs to nobody,_  
_ So I wear you like my clothes,_  
_ Hold you close to my body,_  
_ Because you hurt so good,_  
_ Feel so bad, honey, I just,_  
_ Want you to want me,_  
_ Want you to want me._

Lana Del Rey, "Fake Diamond"

* * *

_Seu cabelo é bonito_ apareceu de repente no diário, como se o vento trouxesse as palavras para dentro da folha. E talvez fosse isso mesmo, porque o significado da frase não fez sentido nenhum a Ginny; ela leu, piscou uma, duas, três vezes e então ficou sem entender o que estava acontecendo — mesmo assim, suas bochechas se tingiram de rubro, como sempre acontece quando alguém que você admira muito te elogia.

_Isso não faz sentido._, ela escreveu, porque não fazia o menor sentido mesmo, _Você nunca viu meu cabelo._

O diário se silenciou por um momento, como só um diário mágico faria, e foi nesse pequeno instante que Ginny julgou-se louca pela primeira vez em sua vida. Conversar com um diário, fechando-se para o mundo porque nenhum amigo poderia superar aquele que sabia de todos os seus segredos e não pedia nada em troca era uma verdadeira loucura. Uma pena que essa insanidade mal estava começando.

Seus pensamentos logo sumiram quando a letra caprichada de Tom imergiu de dentro da folha de papel: _Você não me disse que seu cabelo é vermelho? Você não o descreveu para mim?_

_Bem, sim_, ela respondeu, sem pensar. _Mas eu não acho que isso conta_.

_Você me disse que seu cabelo é vermelho, de cor meio enferrujada, certo?_ Ginny fez menção de responder, mas foi cortada pelas diversas palavras que se sucederam. E quando elas apareceram para uma menina de onze anos que não sabia o que era viver, a vontade de responder Tom se foi. _Isso foi o suficiente para pensar que ele talvez seja, quando no sol, vermelho como o outono ou rubro como o sangue, quando em luzes mais fracas, como a da lua. Para mim, seus cabelos são muito bonitos._

Era uma comparação medíocre, falsa e pouco poética.

O coração de Ginny bateu mais forte.

**X**

Como alguém que tentaria matá-la, meses mais tarde, poderia dizer algo tão bonito?

**X**

"Harry, você gosta do meu cabelo?"

"Bem, sim, são macios."

"Não, da cor dele."

"Ah. Bem. Uh, ele me lembra um pouco o cabelo de Ron."

"Isso é um sim ou um não?"

"Uh— Bem, isso é um meio termo. A cor é bonita, mas..."

"Mas...?"

"Mas eu não gosto tanto quanto eu gostaria. Digo, a cor é realmente linda, mais ou menos como você, só que me lembra Ron e eu me sinto culpado. Você _é_ a irmã dele, afinal, e ele não gosta que nós—_woah_. Não que eu me importe, mas para quê o abraço tão repentino que quase me fez cair no chão?"

"_Obrigada_."

"Pelo quê?"

"Por ser _diferente_."

**X**

Anos mais tarde, quando Harry Potter estivesse morto, em sua frente, e Voldemort lhe sorrisse mostrando os dentes, Ginny perceberia que talvez já estivesse condenada. A luta não estava acabada — nunca estaria —, mas o calor do inferno já a queimava, começando pelos cabelos; uma marca de seus pecados ao morder uma maçã que um dia chamou de amizade.

_Seus cabelos são bonitos._, estava escrito naquele dia. Cabelos vermelhos enferrujados, que brilhavam tanto no sol quanto na lua — às vezes revelando o vermelho outono e, outras, o rubro do sangue —, exatamente como os olhos de Voldemort. A similaridade nos tons de vermelho era tanta que assustou Ginny o suficiente para que ela desviasse o olhar para o corpo de Harry, morto e derrotado, mas um conforto terrível e uma dor necessária para seu coração julgado culpado desde os onze anos.

Talvez aquilo tudo fosse sua culpa. Talvez, _talvez_, tivesse esquecido um pedaço de sua alma nos olhos de Tom.

* * *

**N/A.: **Eu realmente não sei o que é isso, mas essa é foi a minha fanfic mais recente de Harry Potter e eu decidi publicá-la. Só para dizer que estou voltando aos pouquinhos e que não abandonei este mundo, nem este fandom.

**Reviews!**


End file.
